swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mastermind Talent Tree
You have the ability to attract loyal Minions, and are skilled at redirecting allies on the battlefield. Attract Minion You attract a loyal Minion. The Minion is a Nonheroic character with a Class Level equal to three-quarters of your Character Level, rounded down. You may select this Talent multiple times; each time you select this Talent, you gain another Minion. Normally, you can have only one Minion with you at a time. Any other Minions you have are assumed to be looking after your various interests. If you lose a Minion, you can send for another Minion if you have one (Although normal Travel Time still applies). Each Minion that accompanies you on an adventure is entitled to an equal share of the total Experience Points earned for that adventure. For example, a Minion that accompanies a party of five heroes on an adventure receives one-sixth of the XP that the group earns. Impel Ally I You can spend a Swift Action to grant one ally the ability to move it's normal speed. The ally must move immediately on your turn, before you do anything else, or else the opportunity is wasted. You can use this Talent up to three times on your turn (Spending a Swift Action each time). Impel Ally II Prerequisite: 'Impel Ally I' You can spend two Swift Actions to grant one ally the ability to take a Standard Action or Move Action. The ally must move immediately on your turn, before you do anything else, or else the opportunity is wasted. Additional Mastermind Talents Attract Superior Minion Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II You attract a particularly skilled and powerful Minion. The Minion is a Nonheroic character with a Class Level equal to your Character Level. This Talent otherwise functions as the Attract Minion Talent. Bodyguard I Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Attract Minion Whenever you are adjacent to a minion gained with the Attract Minion Talent, once per turn as a Reaction to being attacked you can redirect the attack against that minion. Compare the attack roll to the minion's Defenses and resolve the attack as normal. Bodyguard II Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Bodyguard I When you redirect an attack to a minion using the Bodyguard I Talent, that minion's relevant Defense Score gains a bonus equal to half your Class Level. Bodyguard III Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Bodyguard I, Bodyguard II When you redirect an attack to a minion using the Bodyguard I Talent, that minion can make an immediate melee or ranged attack against your attacker, if the attacker is within Range. Additionally, the bonus provided by the Bodyguard II Talent increases to your full Class Level. Contingency Plan Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Once per encounter, if you fail an attack roll, a Skill Check, or the use of a Talent that requires an opposed check, you can move up to your Speed as a Reaction. Impel Ally III Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II Once per encounter, you can spend three Swift Actions on consecutive turns to grant one ally the ability to take a Standard Action and a Move Action. The ally must act immediately on your turn when the final Swift Action is spent, before you do anything else, or the opportunity is wasted. Inspire Wrath Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II As a Standard Action, you can designate a target to be the object of your allies' wrath. While your allies have line of sight to you or until you are unconscious or dead, your allies gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls against the target and a +2 morale bonus on Skill Checks against that target. You can designate a new target on any round by using another Standard Action. You can only use this Talent against one opponent at a time. Master's Orders Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II When an ally uses an Action granted to him or her by you, the ally can reroll any attack or check made during that Action, taking the better result. Shelter Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Attract Minion Whenever you are adjacent to a Minion, you increase any Cover bonus to your Reflex Defense by +2. Tactical Superiority Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Spend two Swift Actions to select two allies. Each ally can move 2 squares as a Reaction. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Tactical Withdraw Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Spend two Swift Actions to grant all allies that are in your line of sight and within 6 squares of you the ability to use the Withdraw Action as a Swift Action until the start of your next turn. Urgency Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II Once per encounter, you can spend three Swift Actions on consecutive turns to increase the speed of all allies within your line of sight of you by 2. The increased speed lasts until the start of your next turn after the third Swift Action is spent. Wealth of Allies Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Attract Minion Whenever one of your minions is killed, he or she is replaced by another minion of the same level. This replacement occurs 24 hours later.Category:Talent Trees Category:Crime Lord Talent Trees